characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Mei-Ling Zhou
Mei-Ling Zhou is one of the many playable characters in Overwatch, Blizzard's class-based shooter. Background Mei is a scientist who has taken the fight to preserve the environment into her own hands. Though many blamed the planet's escalating, unexplained climate phenomena on the advent of new technologies, the rapidly growing Omnic population, and drastically increased consumption of resources, the true cause remained unknown. To find a solution, Overwatch established a series of eco-Watchpoints at remote, critical locations worldwide. Mei-Ling Zhou was a member of this multiyear initiative. A peerless climatologist, she had introduced cutting-edge innovations in the field of climate manipulation that protected at-risk areas in Asia and beyond. She was assigned to the program's monitoring station at Watchpoint: Antarctica when disaster struck: a sudden, catastrophic polar storm battered the installation and cut it off from the outside world, leaving the facility damaged and the scientists stranded. As their supplies dwindled, they entered cryostasis in a last-ditch effort to survive until a rescue attempt could be made. But that rescue never came. It was years later when the team's cryogenics chamber was finally discovered. Mei, still in hibernation, was the only survivor. The world Mei awoke to had gone through considerable changes: Overwatch was no more, the serious climate issues had worsened, and none of the eco-Watchpoints were in operation. Any clues that they had uncovered were lost. Mei has decided to continue her work on her own. Equipped with a portable version of her climate-manipulation technology, she travels around the world, hoping to re-establish the eco-network and track down the causes of the threats to the planet's ecosystem. Powers & Abilities *'Highly Intelligent:' Mei is one of the most skilled scientists in the world. At one point, she was considered the best climatologist alive. Equipment *'Endothermic Blaster:' A cryogenic gun that can shoot icy projectiles in short bursts, which freeze the opponent in place, or as solid icicles that deal high damage. With this gun, she can also create full structures of ice. **'Ice Wall:' Mei creates a large wall of ice that blocks the enemies' path and attacks. **'Cryo-Freeze:' Mei instantly surrounds herself with a block of thick ice. She heals and ignores damage while encased, but cannot move or use abilities. *'Weather Modification Drone:' A small drone that helps Mei during battles. It can produce streams of ice to increase Mei's mobility, or it can create a Blizzard that freezes all enemies in an area, allowing Mei to take advantage and attack them. Feats Strength *Capable of dealing damage to heavily armoured foes, such as Reinhardt Wilhelm. *Can toss her drone quite far with just one arm. Speed None currently Durability *Survived being frozen for decades. *With her Cryo-Freeze move, she can withstand attacks from every single weapon in the game, even the explosion of D.Va's MEKA. *Capable of surviving extreme temperatures. Skill *One of the world's most respected climatologists. *Became a member of Overwatch. *Managed to save a nest of endangered wildlife from a collapsing glacier. Weaknesses *Not a very experienced fighter. Fun Facts *Some of her lines from the game contain references to Disney's Frozen. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Scientists Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Video Game Characters Category:Blizzard Entertainment Category:Overwatch Category:Completed Profiles Category:Chinese Characters